


Шесть буков

by z_zhang



Series: Перевал [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Fluff, M/M, Mini, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_zhang/pseuds/z_zhang
Summary: Юра не знает куда деть руки, Отабек чувствует себя хозяином жизни. Cиквел к фику «Перевал». Реверс-АУ, Юре все еще двадцать восемь, и он совершенно точно тренирует Отабека.





	Шесть буков

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на WTF 2018 на diary.ru для команды WTF Otabek&Yura!!! On Ice 2018  
> Бета - Becky Thatcher

Нужно как-то отпраздновать — вертелось в голове, а все остальное отшибало. Никаких идей, кроме самых банальных.

Утро субботы — пробка потянулась уже с Площади Победы и неторопливо ползла в сторону Пулково. На выезд из города, на осенние дачи, шашлыки, озера, в сосны, шелестящую под ногами листву и ядовито-красные гроздья рябины — отдыхать-выдыхать. 

«В кафе пригласить? — жонглировал Юра вопросами и сомнениями. — А о чем говорить, как глубоко в себя лезть, что будет интересно?»

Он лучше бы послушал, с удовольствием, с жадным любопытством. А о себе не хотелось. Никогда себя не стеснялся, привык быть на виду, но это все шелуха, внешнее, с блеском чемпионского золота. Будут ли так же внимательны глаза напротив, если вывернуться наизнанку, не мелькнет ли в них разочарование... И вообще, кафе — это нормально, не старомодно? Может в кино, в зоопарк какой-нибудь? Юра досадливо поморщился — даже звучало по-старперски. Давай сразу, в театр, на балет, блядь... Как он так вляпался?

Отабек звал в клуб. Если не загоняться, можно было и пойти. Не загоняться — не получалось.

Может, все показалось — дернулось у виска. Не было ничего, не так все понял, просто восхищение, помощь, забота. Вместо ответа увиделись распахнутые взволнованные глаза и растянувшееся на минуты перетекание стеклышек в калейдоскопе — из паники в надежду, юношескую — открытую и беззащитную. Без стен, без тыла, без страховки, когда на кону все, здесь и сейчас. И дальше — в радость, к едва слышному то ли вздоху, то ли стону облегчения, когда не оттолкнули. Когда смотрели в ответ и почти не дышали; замерли, заледенели, но не оттолкнули. И не отталкивали в последнем превращении, почти магическом — когда карее, теплое, неверящее заливала непроницаемая нефть, а невесомые поглаживания чужих пальцев обретали силу. Чуть выше, чуть дальше, чуть смелее. Обнаженное колено, хлопковая ткань на бедре, край футболки, согретые массажем пальцы на животе, в этот момент все-таки дрогнувшие...

Сзади нетерпеливо загудели. Юра вздрогнул — светофор над головой ровно горел зеленым.

— В жопу пошел, придурок, — выплюнул он в левое зеркало, от души газуя.

Нет, не показалось.

Юра выдохнул имя в бензиновую влагу Московского проспекта. За два дня гулкие звуки разгладились, звучали мягко и до смешного нежно. А вот вопросы напоминали шевелящийся клубок змей, который было страшно трогать, но нельзя игнорировать. Можно ли жить со змеиным гнездом внутри?

Отабеку вместо ответа Юра написал короткое: «Встречу». Полвечера ломал голову, сокращаются ли казахские имена, а если сокращаются, то как. Загуглил, но не нашел ничего полезного. В последний момент вспомнил про Якова и продублировал сообщение ему.

Отабек ответил сразу: «Хорошо». Утомленный дорогой, соревнованиями и спартанской кроватью в немецкой гостинице Яков остался нем как рыба. Смски он не уважал.

В аэропорту пришлось поиграть в шпионов — у Фельцмана и его девочки со смешным хохолком на затылке — первый год во взрослых, первый этап в Небельхорне, — брали интервью. Отабек как обычно с каменным лицом стоял рядом и похоже никого особо не интересовал, хотя и был в призерах. Юра пригляделся, несмотря на кажущуюся неподвижность, взглядом Отабек сканировал зал. Искал. На душе сразу потеплело. Захотелось выпрыгнуть, как чертик из коробочки, вот он я, не волнуйся. Глупость, конечно. Общаться с журналистами было влом, да и не отнимать же у девчонки первые минуты славы, пусть получает удовольствие. Вырастет, сама будет бегать.

Яков заметил его, кивнул. Юра показал на пальцах номер ряда на парковке и обжегся о радостный взгляд — его увидел тот, кто должен был увидеть. Юра улыбнулся и поднял вверх большой палец, типа ну я же обещал. Отабек улыбнулся в ответ, широко, счастливо, до жути непривычно. Улыбка стряхнула с его лица серьезность и иллюзию возраста, превратив в обычного девятнадцатилетнего парня.

«Как в паспорте и написано, извращенец», — сказали внутри незнакомым строгим голосом.

Юра слабо махнул рукой и сбежал к машине.

Через полчаса Яков тяжело упал на пассажирское, помял шею.

— Ненавижу самолеты, поехали кофе пить.

Хлопнула дверь. В зеркале мелькнул веселый хохолок, перетянутый пушистой розовой резинкой.

— Здравствуйте, Юрий Николаевич, — вежливо, как кролик из мультика про Винни-Пуха, сказали сзади и затихли.

Юра глянул дальше, Отабек по-джентельменски грузил в багажник чемодан в цвет пушистой резинки. Плисецкого на его месте даже просить бы не стали.

Дверь снова открылась.

— Здравствуйте.

В груди что-то беспомощно трепыхнулось.

На выезде Юра подрезал синий внедорожник. Ехал под раздраженный сигнал и удивленный взгляд Фельцмана.

— В порядке? — тихо спросил Яков.

— Лучше не бывает.

— Тогда в «Троицкое». 

Перед Московскими воротами ушли направо, затерялись среди отремонтированных пятиэтажек.

— Слушай, Юрий Николаевич, — сказал Яков, когда движение стало поспокойнее, — есть у нас одна проблемка.

— Я плохо решаю проблемки, — в тон откликнулся Юра.

Такой Яков был ему знаком — вроде бы и шутит, а настрой фирменный, бульдожий.

— Не прибедняйся.

— Да никогда. 

Фельцман качнул головой в сторону задних сидений.

— У Ани с вращениями беда. Вот бы ей их показать. Позаниматься. Изнутри, так сказать. Тебе же уже разрешили?

Вот этого еще не хватало. Юра с одним не знает, что делать, так и не решил для себя, правильно ли поступил с этим кривым акселем, сплошные эксперименты и никакой уверенности. А тут ему вторую подгоняют. И тоже с проблемой. Еще и девчонку, что он знает про женское одиночное?

Юра спросил, хотя вопрос был риторический.

— А я тебя программу ставить не прошу, — спокойно отозвался Фельцман. — Два элемента подтяни ей, и все.

Юра недовольно скривился.

— Мне делать больше нечего! У нас программа сырая, а ты мне новую... — начал было он, поднял глаза и замолчал.

Заторможено моргнул — из зеркала на него смотрели две пары очень напряженных глаз. Говорить «дрянь» сразу расхотелось.

— Занят, — отрубил он и сосредоточился на дороге.

— Это недолго, и полезно будет обоим, — подбил итог Яков. — Подумай. Самое время что-то узнать о женском одиночном.

Со стороны Отабека завозились. Юра проверил — девочка сидела, отвернувшись к окну, гордо держала спину, верх белоснежной щеки расцветал пятном румянца. Отабек смотрел на нее — сосредоточенная морщина между бровей, рот как лимон съел. Недоволен.

Солнце скользнуло между домов, на мгновение осветило салон, пушистая девичья ресница влажно заблестела.

Аня — рёва. А Плисецкий — мудак. Как всегда. Может, это карма такая?

Отабек положил руку на Анино плечо, та дернула плечом, скинула. Не отличила жалость от участия. 

«А что будет, если он попросит? Я соглашусь?» — подумал Юра.

«Новое бодрит», — нравоучительно сказал в голове вымышленный Никифоров.

Машину оставили перед парком, а дальше — по знакомому маршруту — прошли по усыпанной листьями дорожке, обогнули шлагбаум, нырнули во двор к кованым решеткам с подкрашенными гербами на окнах, к золоту снопов и подновленным красным звездам. Когда-то ведомственная столовая, теперь ретро-кофейня. Вечный дядьяшин приз для тех, кто молодец.

Для Якова — премиальный кофе с двумя столовыми ложками коньяка, для них — Вити, Милы, Гоши, Юрки и всех-всех — возможность жрать пирожные без разбору, столько, сколько влезет. С Юриной конституцией можно было от пирожных не отказываться, даже на ночь, главное — не рассказывать об этом Миле, но и он лет с восемнадцати ел их только здесь. Чтобы был настоящий праздник со сладким вкусом победы. 

В «Троицком» Яков никогда не ругал, даже если ошибки были, говорил только приятные вещи. Закреплял ощущение победы — как это бывает, когда все сделал правильно.

— Серебро — это уже результат. Сальхов хороший получился, на загляденье, а вот с тулупом и акселем нужно еще работать. Аксель можно перекинуть в первую часть. А тулуп получится, я даже не волнуюсь, он у тебя самый уверенный...

Яков говорил, Аня с хохолком, оттаяв, отчаянно стеснялась, Отабек прятал глаза и ковырялся ложечкой в чем-то белоснежно-нежном. Юра залипал. На разрез глаз, тяжеловатое веко и высокую загорелую скулу. Чистую, переходящую в уже оформившийся рубленый подбородок. Красиво, красиво, как же красиво — стучало в голове.

— Не любишь сладкое? — спросил он невпопад.

Отабек, наконец-то, посмотрел на него. Стало так хорошо, словно в холодный день выглянуло солнце и Юра греет замерзшее лицо под его теплыми лучами.

— Люблю.

— Что-то не видно.

— Отстань от парня, — посоветовал Яков. 

Аню высадили на Обводном. Отабек выгружал розовый чемодан, катил его до массивной двери заново оштукатуренной «сталинки». Юра видел, как Аня улыбается, что-то говорит, как задорно треплет ветер ее смешной хвостик. Как Отабек терпеливо ждет, пока она найдет ключи, кивает. Наверное, щурит глаза, как всегда, когда хочет улыбнуться, но не делает этого. Или действительно улыбается, как в аэропорту, как Юра не привык.

— Глупостей не натворишь? — спросил Яков.

Юра повернулся к нему.

— Смотря каких.

Подумал и добавил:

— Извините, что я с вами не поехал.

— Хорошо, что не поехал, — отозвался Яков. — Ему было спокойнее. Не знаю, что ты ему сказал, но он последние дни как хозяин жизни. Расслаблен, весел. Пусть бы таким и оставался. На льду ему идет. 

— Ничего не сказал, — отмахнулся Юра.

— Ладно, взрослые люди разберетесь.

Отабек шел обратно к машине, осенний ветер волнами накатывал на него, раздувал полы ветровки, шевелил волосы. «Взрослый человек» — било в самое змеиное гнездо. Взрослый, а значит, разберется. Может быть, уже разобрался — Юра ничего не скрывал, не пытался казаться лучше, не пускал пыль в глаза. Наоборот — черная полоса, пиздец, новолуние, час быка. Год, который он бы с удовольствием забыл, если бы не последняя неделя. И все равно Юре улыбаются, его слушают, им гордятся.

— Отпразднуйте что ли, — сказал Яков. — Мои пирожные — это для Аньки, ему нужно подтверждение от тебя.

Юра хотел привычно хмыкнуть, но Яков был прав, и его совет был необходим как воздух — идей все еще не было.

— Как вы себе это представляете? 

Теперь уже хмыкнул Яков.

— Ну шампанского купи. Я что, все за тебя придумывать буду.

— И домой на такси? — фыркнул Юра. — Идей нет, дядь Яш, я долбоеб?

— Долбоеб, — благодушно согласился Яков. — Бери такси, что уж. Горе ты луковое. Что же вы с Витей у меня такие прилипчивые...

— Не прилипчивые, — поправил Юра. — Влипчивые.

Фельцман заржал. Коньяк, все дела. 

Тренерские чемоданы Отабек оттащил до подъезда так же дисциплинированно, как и Анины. Вернулся, залез на заднее сиденье и затих.

Юра нетерпеливо побарабанил пальцами по рулю, перегнулся через пассажирское, щелкнул замком. Передняя дверь приглашающе распахнулась.

— Не личный водитель, — пояснил Юра.

Отабек вылез, не сказав ни слова, пересел на переднее, пристегнулся. Вроде тут, но не совсем.

— Подружились? — спросил Юра.

Отабек сразу понял, о чем он, кивнул.

— Она хорошо катается. Веселая.

А ведь никакой ревности — пришло в голову. Вообще, ни грамма. Хотя девочка, и по возрасту ближе.

— Отабек, — произносить имя было настоящим удовольствие. — Это мое время и моя работа. Я знаю, чего хочу…

— Я понимаю, — Отабек, наконец-то, посмотрел на него. Похоже, слышать, как Юра проговаривает его имя, было для него не меньшим удовольствием — лицо расслабилось, суровая складка у губ стала мягче. 

— Со мной можно спорить, можно настаивать. Словами. Ты можешь меня попросить, наконец…

— Я не стал бы!

Юра сложил руки на руль, лег на них, посмотрел на Отабека сбоку, хитро улыбнулся.

— Не факт, что я согласился бы, но мне было бы приятно.

Отабек оценил выражение лица, заволновался. Юра скорчил идиотскую гримасу, типа все шутка, не принимай близко к сердцу.

— Я все равно соглашусь. Если Яков просит, значит, это кому-нибудь нужно.

— Ты… — Отабек споткнулся о все еще непривычное обращение, додержал, продолжил: — Ты всегда делаешь то, о чем просит Яков?

— Ну почти.

— Почему?

— Он мой тренер, я привык ему доверять, — легко сложились слова.

Губы Отабека медленно разъехались в широкой улыбке.

— Я это запомню, — сказал он, и его отпустило окончательно.

За лобовым стеклом солнцем блестел сентябрь — разгорался сочный осенний день, желтый, ласковый, похожий на рыжего домашнего кота.

— Домой отвезти? — спросил Юра.

— Нет, — покачал головой Отабек, все еще улыбаясь. — Ты не для этого за мной в аэропорт приезжал.

— Шампанское пьешь?

Юра алкоголь не любил. В шестнадцать хотелось, как и всего запретного. В двадцать — как отрубило.

Чемодан закинули на Васильевский, в модные новостройки. Нехилый такой район. 

— По знакомству, — объяснил Отабек удивленно поднявшему брови Юре.

В магазине — придворном-круглосуточном — Отабек стоял рядом в очереди и что-то ковырял на поцарапанной панели прилавка. Юра пригляделся. Ветхая наклейка с диснеевской принцессой, истертая почти до серого, на ней ручкой — «Инна + Вадик = шесть буков».

Отабек пытался отковырять лишнее «о».

— Перфекционист? — спросил Юра.

— Что? — не понял Отабек.

Общение с Лилией накладывало свой отпечаток.

— Любишь, когда все совершенно?

Отабек склонил голову к плечу, глянул искоса, непросто, словно возвращая хитрую Юрину улыбку из машины.

— Люблю, — сказал тягучим густым голосом.

Губы мгновенно пересохли. В груди поползло горячее, запустило вскачь сердце, обожгло горло — звучало как флирт и было именно им. За флиртом должны были следовать прикосновения, задернутые шторы, желтый свет лампы, разбросанная одежда, неужели все это у них будет?

Юра хотел отвернуться, Отабек поймал его пальцы — ниже, под прилавком, остановил, превращая слова во что-то реальное. Теплая ладонь поднялась к Юриному запястью, сомкнулась на тонкой коже — нелюбимое беззащитное место, которое подсознательно всегда хотелось спрятать под рукавами или напульсниками.

— Сейчас свободное время, могу глазеть. Не отворачивайся…

— Покупать будете? — ввинтилось в уши откуда-то из другой вселенной.

Усталая продавщица с упреком смотрела на зазевавшихся покупателей. 

Плохо соображая, что к чему, Юра пробежался взглядом по батарее бутылок.

— Полусладкое, вон ту зеленую бутылку.

Продавщица окинула их подозрительным взглядом и протянула:

— Паспорт есть?

Юра похлопал по карманам — паспорта, конечно же, не было.

— Вы и правда думаете, что я несовершеннолетний? — начал сатанеть Юра, и сразу поймал себя — вот сегодня точно не стоило. 

Вдохнул-выдохнул. Не сегодня, не с Отабеком рядом — вообще не стоило.

— Ладно, какая, к черту, разница. Детское, давайте.

Рядом неожиданно образовался Отабек, оттеснил Юру в сторону, протянул корочку.

— У меня с собой. Полусладкое, пожалуйста.

Вот тебе и старпер — хохотало внутри, пока искали место. Напридумывал себе страшилок, нагородил ерунды, заблудился в шести «буках». Хотелось на набережную, чтобы бескрайняя даль, ветер, море в небо или небо в море — кто эти стихии разберет.

— А машина? — спросил Отабек.

— А что машина? Постоит ночь — завтра заберу, — ответил Юра, дурея от внезапной безалаберной легкости.

На набережной не получилось, приткнулись на тихой улочке, чудом почти пустой, тенистой, вливающейся как маленькая речка в полноводный шумный проспект.

Шампанское по закону подлости не открывалось.

— Дай, я попробую, — предложил Отабек, кивнул куда-то в бок. — Краска хорошая?

— Не жалуюсь, — не понял Юра. 

Отабек покрутил бутылку, приоткрыл дверь, закрепил пробку в створе, обернулся к Юре.

— Подержи. 

Юра перегнулся через него, взялся за ручку, та привычно спружинила, пришлось ухватиться ниже за пластиковый карман. Грудь уперлась в твердое плечо, шерсть взвизгнула, скользнув по синтетической ткани ветровки. 

Кто-то опустил на машину стеклянный куб, завалил пушистой снежной шапкой, отрезал все звуки, в очередной раз вычеркивая их из этой реальности. Острая скула, острый разрез глаз, трагично опущенный угол губы — все то, на что Юра залипал, оказалось близко как никогда. 

Рядом что-то зашипело, брызнуло, запахло сладким.

Отабек смотрел остро, цепко, словно загонял в угол и просчитывал, куда Юра еще может свалить. Где-то на задворках мелькнуло — я же сто лет не целовался. На спину легла рука, полежала, привыкнув, двинулась вверх — к шее, запуталась в волосах. Нерешительно затихла и следом легко подтолкнула вниз к колкому серьезному взгляду. Отабек потянулся навстречу — ей и Юриным губам.

Юра на автомате отстранился и выругался про себя — колкий взгляд растворился, стеклышки сдвинулись и за напускной уверенностью стало видно тот же самый змеиный клубок вопросов, что крутился и в его груди.

Отабек нервно облизал губы и почти попросил:

— Можно?

Юра потянулся сам. 

Губы были упругие и влажные, неожиданно настойчивые — получившие право. Меняющие темп из медленно-тягучего в рваный и жадный, и обратно. Можно было просто следовать за ними, пробовать их на вкус, чувствовать горечь кофе и бисквитную сладость, вспоминать ощущения, забытые за всеми волнениями самого темного года. Еще и еще.

Звякнуло стеклом. Хрипло, жарко сорвалось чье-то дыхание. Обе руки легли на Юрины плечи, крепко, почти до боли сжали, замерли до судороги. Влажные губы скользнули по щеке, мазнули мочку уха.

Юра открыл глаза, увидел совсем близко коротко подстриженный затылок, ту самую роковую сумасшедшую жилку под ухом, смуглую без изъяна шею и свою белесую прядь, змеей обвившую эту красоту как знак принадлежности. Отабек обнимал его, зарывшись лицом в растрепавшиеся Юрины волосы.

Юра потянулся и благодарно коснулся заходящейся жилки губами. Нельзя оставлять никого наедине со змеями.

...О стаканчиках никто не подумал, пили, прикладываясь по очереди, передавая бутылку, соприкасались пальцами, вздрагивали. Выдохшееся шампанское щипало язык и отдавалось в горле.

— В понедельник — на каток, а сегодня и завтра — выходные, — сказал Юра. — Какие планы? Клуб, кафе, кино, балет, шашлыки?

— Сегодня — в клуб, — Отабек внимательно посмотрел на Юру. Тот пожал плечами, типа не возражаю. — А завтра... я никогда не был на балете. Это интересно?


End file.
